


Of Uknown Intentions

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Food for Thought, Gen, I don't know, Monologue, POV First Person, antagonist talk, antagonists and anti-heroes are my favourite type of characters, anti-hero talk, i guess, perhaps, some random thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never easy to tell what's good and what's evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Uknown Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back. What was I thinking, I have no idea.

“Isn’t it a paradox, then? You claim to rid of evil and wickedness by murdering me. While doing that, you succumb to your own darkness. Then again, it’s merciful to end me rather to let me walk on my own dark path that has consumed me. However, even if killing me was on the line of what your morals allow, as though you can live with it…   
  
Don’t give me that look, you know well you can’t. Even if it’s about killing someone like me, someone who rightfully deserves to die in the cruelest of ways…  
  
Remember this little thing. Darkness cannot truly be defeated. It exists within every single one of us. We are living beings, given the gift of thought, but that doesn’t necessarily bring us good. It can sometimes corrupt us, to a point of no return, even. Greed is what drives us. It clouds our judgment, makes us pursue in the most unethical of means what we wish to possess. We all have it within us. That potential to turn to our darker side. Sometimes, we go a bit deeper than we should, and when we realize, it’s already too late. Other times, we might just realize it in time and attempt to turn back. The path splits again here; we can succeed, or we fail.  
  
You can try and purge the world of evil-doers, sure. Be my guest. But even if you do achieve to get rid of every single one during your lifetime, others will come after you perish. Then someone will follow in your footsteps and try to put an end to them, only for them to leave this world for the next and more evil doers to come on stage. It’s a never ending circle. So why don’t you make it easier for the both of us, eh? I swear, it’s not as bad as they want you do believe. So, what about it?  
  
Why don’t you join me?”


End file.
